Misty's OBSESSIONS
by NuttyAcorn
Summary: Misty has reached her limits on loving Ash. Added: End It; it all have to end in some way or another.
1. Default Chapter

Victim #1 

          Misty slowly got out of her bed at two in the morning. She silently walks toward Ash's room on the bottom floor of the inn.  As she entered her heart starts beating rapidly; it is something that she had felt so many times. She slowly placed herself on the mattress next to the person she has a crush on for so long. She can feel his heart beating, as she got closer and place her head on his breast. She lay there for sometime and got back to her room, was this the closest she'll ever get?  

          "Misty…" 

          "What is it Brock?" Misty asked.

          "Misty, I was just wondering…how…uh-

          "What is it Brock?  Why are you so nervous?"

          "Uh…Misty I was wondering, why did you sneaked into Ash's room last night?" Brock nervously asked.

          "… You saw me? Oh, I was…I heard a noise in his room so I went to check it out." Misty reply. "Excuse me Brock, but please don't tell Ash about this."

          "Oh, okay. No problem right?"

          "Yeah…no problem…"

~-~-~-~-~-~

"Misty you got to tell me why you keep going into his room!" Brock asked.

"I told you it was nothing! Quit pestering me!" Misty scream.

"That's not a good answer, what were you doing in the middle of the night?"

"Shut up! I had enough of you."

"You better tell me or else I'll go and tell Ash that every night you…sneaks into his room with an unknown motive." Brock threatened.

"Don't you dare, I'll kill you."

"I'm wasting my time." Brock slowly got up. "I'm going to tell."

As he walks away Misty suddenly seize the glass urn on the table and slams it at Brock's head. She slowly drags his body into her room and covers it up with her blanket, but the blood is making it too obvious. She had to get rid of the body and the evidences. She went outside and cleans up the messes when she saw Brock's body starts moving, she quickly runs in and stabs the body with a kitchen knife in her hand.

_

Several months after Brock was murdered, Misty was free to pursuits Ash Ketchum. With all of her plans she couldn't get the Pokemon master to love her. He wouldn't mind her; all he cares about is his pokemon. One in particular, and that was Pikachu. Pikachu must be eliminated. She spotted Pikachu's in nurse Joy's room drinking a potion. She slowly walks up to the rotten and smiles. The creature smiles back…several minutes later Ash went to pick up Pikachu in nurse Joy's room-

Officer Jenny explains to Ash that his Pikachu is dead and its body has been moved to the Pokemon cemetery. She describes it as a horrific crime scene. 

"I'm sorry Ash, but your Pikachu has been murdered." 

"What! No that can't be I want to see! Pikachu!" Ash screams in pain.

"It was horrible…the blood…it was everywhere…

"…"

"All we found was a bloody iron hammer on the stain red carpet next to your Pikachu. I'm sorry Ash." Officer Jenny cries.

"Misty...where is Misty?"

"We believed that she have been kidnapped by the killer. They left a letter for you here take it." she gives Ash the mail.

"….it was TEAM ROCKET!" Ash scream.

To be cont…


	2. Team Roket's execution!

Victim- Team Rocket  

Ash entered the room where he has left his precious pikachu alone. He blames himself for leaving pikachu and getting Misty kidnapped. He wishes that nothing had happen to Misty. His entire group of friends had just suddenly got murdered or disappeared. Could he be next? He had decided that he'd helps officer Jenny tracks down Team Rocket and bring them in for their horrible crimes. 

Team Rocket known for their devious crimes has been spotted and captured by the pokemon police forces. They have been caught in a salon parlor?  It seems like they're up to their old trick again.

"I'm innocent!" James yelled.

"Let me go!" the red hair woman screams.

Their trial has been set for tomorrow. 

"I hope they'll get full justice…after what had happened to my pikachu…

"Don't worry Ash the Pokemon Justice Department will give your pikachu's justice." officer Jenny comfort.

Inside the cell Jessie and James was puzzled. What did they commit? Why have they been arrested? "I don't understand James. Why have we been taken in?" Jessie asks.

"I don't know Jessica…maybe for stealing pokemon."

"But we have never been able to…"

"Yeah, we are failures." James sobbed.

"James? Did you do something that I don't know?" Jessie asks.

"…"

"James…"

"Alright I have an affections when I rubbed those pokemon…but that's not a crime!"

"James!!!"

"But…but…that's not so horrible."

"That's is disgusting! Never mind that. We have to escape, luckily I have my Arbok still with me." Jessie reaches for her arbok but it wasn't there.

"What! It's not here…oh no! That rotten orange hair woman must have taken it from me…my ekans is my lifeline to get out of places, but now that it's gone…

The next day at the Pokemon Judicial Court of Justice…

" I have asked you and I'll ask you again. Did you kidnapped Misty K, and murdered Brock S and Pikachu?" the judge asks team rocket once again. 

"We have told you, no!" 

"I, Judge Matthew the third, sentence team rocket for first degree murder, with the evidences of Jessie's DNA on the letter and James' hammer at the crime scene. They are to be put to death by lethal injection. Court has adjourned." 

"What?" Jessie trembles.

"No!"

"James!" 

"Jessie! It is over for team rocket." he cries.

To be cont…


	3. Sweet home Pallet

*Note everything will be explain in future chapters XD

Sweet Home Pallet-

            Ash has returned to his sweet country home in Pallet.  His mother welcome his return for she had misses him for a long time. There are things in Ash's mind that he can't get an answer to. Where IS Misty? Where can Team Rocket hide her? Is she all right? As Ash lies on his soft mattress bed he kept thinking, but nothing would come up it is just uncomprehending. 

~-~

2:00 A.M.

            A soft rustles here and there, a soft breathing of someone familiar to. That smell it's…really familiar. 

            "Ash, love me." it whisper. 

~-~

            "Thanks mom." Ash said to his mom.

            She was a graceful woman full of talents. Ash loves his mom more than anything in the world, her sweet brown eyes, and her red hair. He was always were confuse about that, how come his hair is black while his mother is red? She has fixed him up a nice elegant breakfast eggs, bacons, biscuits and gravy his favorite. "Ash eat up. Remember to visit professor Oak this afternoon Ash."

            "I know mom." Ash replied.

            "I missed Pikachu…I remember that it loved eggs and ketchup. A lot had happened hasn't it?"

            "Mom…"

            "I'm sorry Ash. I just feel that time is flying away from us and my son is going to be all grown up…and…and leaves his old mother behind."

            " Mom I wouldn't do anything like that!" Ash assures her.

            "Oh Ash…I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't have anyone else to complains to…

            "I missed dad…"

            "Me too…me too honey…"

            The afternoon was coming and the sky was high blue. Ash strode toward professor Oak's laboratory. He remembered his first time here…

            "Professor?" Ash asked. Strange no one has responded. Ash walks into Oak's observatory and finds that the room was covered with blood. Someone has killed the professor. 

            "Professor!" Ash screams frantically. After a while officer Jenny and the police force have arrived and questions Ash about the crime scene.  " I don't know….I just visit him and…and…"

            "Calm down Ash, I know that you have a rough month. Now, we found out that the professor has been poison. The toxin was so strong that it causes the body to bleeds out in any open area. We have never ever encountered such poison before."

            "…"

            "Ash I like you to meet Dr. Hacks, he is an expert on poison."

            "Hello, Ash we founded that the poison is a toxin that comes from many different kinds of pokemon. It is mostly aquatic pokemon like Qwilfish and Tentacool. The murderer had extracts the poison and added it in the professor's meal. One milligram can kill even a Snorlax. So the professor didn't stand a chance…but there is one thing that is interesting. We have also found a murky substance in that toxin. We believed that it comes from a Horsea…it quite strange."

            "Clearly the murderer want the professor to die a painful death." officer Jenny concluded.

            "Whoever you are I will find you!" Ash scream.


	4. Team Rocket struck again?

Team Rocket struck again?       

The dim lights on the street glows under the dark starry night. It was like any other nights where everything was peaceful and calm. But things are different; there is a killer in this town. Ash lies with his eyes open, for he fear for the worst. In his mind he trace back to all of the incidents that had happened. He kept thinking, but his mind was tired…is he going to dare to sleep at a time like this? Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the outside. He jolted up and went toward his window to take a peek. There was nothing…he swore that there was somebody sneaking in the ghastly night. 

~-~-~

2:00 A.M.

~-~-~

            The strange feeling have returned, yet this time Ash can feel and hear it as it crawls up to his breast and whisper, "I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…"

            Ash opens his eyes and jolted it off of him. IT was cover by a dark mask and a black ninja suit.

            "Who the hell are you?" Ash scream. IT wasted no time and rushes out of the room, but at that moment Ash's mother have already awakened from her sleep. She tries to stop the female stalker.

            "Get out of my way!"

            "Who are you? …You're the murderer?" Ash's mother steps back a little until she reached into her coat and grabbed out a pokeball. "What have you done to my son? Clefable!" she screamed. A fairy like pokemon pops out from it domain. 

            "Clefable use your take down!" 

            The fairy pokemon obey its master and take a fierce dart at the mysterious stranger. IT dodged out of the fairy's way and counters it with a fierce kick to the pokemon's face; Ash quickly pulled out his pokeball. But before he could the stranger has seize his mother with a gun sticking to her thigh. Ash quickly put down his pokeball, for he wouldn't dare to move an inch. He can sense the fear in his mother's eyes and the will to kill in the killer's eyes. "Please let my mother go." he pleads. 

"…"

A huge explosion of smoke and the scream of his mother erupted. Ash reopens his eyes and founded that the killer was gone and his mother body was lying on the floor. He quickly crawls over to her.

"Mom!!!" Ash screams.

"…Ash? I'm all right dear…  

Ash gave out a relived sigh and hugs his mother who's still trembling from the explosion and that she has almost faces death's wrath. They both tears and hugged and was relieved that they are all right. 

~-~-~-~

            "We're indestructible!" Jessie and James sing. They have finally escaped the chamber of death with the help of their beloved third member, Meowth. 

            "Meowth, if it wasn't for me you guys would still be in that place, so from now on I'll give the order." the

cat sneered. Jessie and James look at each other and then smack Meowth on the head.

            "You stupid house cat it was your idea that we open that stupid salon!" James yelled.

            "I should get you sterilize for what you've cost us!" Jessie joins in.  "But for now, I want to find the person that we were mistaken for! IT will pay for putting this beautiful face in such a horrible place!" Jessie laughs manically.

            "Jessie, looks like you got a zit from being in the cell."

            "AGH! What did you say?" she quickly pull out a mirror and looks at her huge zit. "AHHHH! OMGoss it's horrible…I'm ugly!!! Grrr…..that person is going to face hell for putting me in there!!!" Jessie complains without noticing that her hair have been caught on fire by the blimp's fuel engine.

            "Scary…" James and Meowth hold each other's with their eyes wide open.

            "What are you two staring at!? Huh? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My hair is on fire! My hair is on fire! Do something!!!"

            James and meowth quickly stumps on the burning fire.

            "You idiots you are stumping on my heeeeeeeeeeeeeeead!!!" she slams a hammer on their heads.

"Come on you nitwits, lets find the framer and kill them!" Jessie shouted as she pulls the lever. The Meowth balloon flew up, up, and away with Team Rocket laughing hysterically.

~-~-~-~- 

            "Good morning, Mrs. Ketchum." officer Jenny smiles.

             "How are you officer Jenny?"

            "I'm fine…no lets get to business. What had happen last night?" Mrs. Ketchum explains about the horrific night to officer Jenny.

            "I'm glad that you and your son are all right. I- Officer Jenny 's Jenny…what?"

            "What is it?" Ash asked.

            "We have found Misty." officer Jenny replied. "Apparently we found her after Team Rocket have escaped."

            "Team Rocket has escape!" Ash growls.

             "Could it be them last night?" Ash's mom asked?

            "It wasn't them mom…it was someone else…. I just don't know who it is right now."


	5. Ocean's Secret

Ocean's Secret           Misty thy eyes sparkles like the Ocean in a midsummer day 

          Your smiles won't fade away-

          Yet, you conceal a deep secret

          A secret about obsession and love

          A love that's is not white as a dove 

          But, a love that's bizarrely undisclosed 

          Will she ever be discovered?

          We will have to wait until it is over.

~~

A little poem for the story…

~~

          Ash and his mother were glad to hear the news about Misty being found. Ash, of course was relieved that she was not harm. Ash remembered the first time he have met her and the journey they have shared together. He definitely has feelings for her, but he has hidden it away and focuses on his career. He hoped that his rejection wouldn't wound her…but Misty too, has concealed her feelings.          Ash waited impatiently for Misty's arrival. He spent the whole afternoon doing nothing, but thinking about Misty. "Ash! The police have brought Misty home!" his mother yells out to him. Ash quickly jump to his feet and runs outside. Officer Jenny was speaking with his mother and Misty was standing next to her. She seem quite frighten and scare. 

          "Misty!" Ash went next to her.

          "Oh Ash!" Misty cries and hugged him.

          "Misty…I was afraid that something might happen to you."

          "…Ash." Misty fainted in Ash's arms. 

          "Misty!" Ash shouted.

          "She's quite weak Ash, you might want to bring her inside." officer Jenny suggested.

          "Thank you officer Jenny." 

          "No need to Mrs. Ketchum, I'm just doing my job."

          "I have a few questions that I wants to ask."

          "Go ahead."

          "Where did you found her? What had happened? Where was she for the past month?"

          "We found her stranding her way along a route in the next town from here. We are not sure what had happened or where she have been, yet. There was no damage and no signs pointing to a kidnap. It's very strange…she haven't given us any significant clue on what had happened." officer Jenny sigh.

          "Strange…" 

Officer Jenny whispers something to Mrs. Ketchum's ear, which left her eyes wide open.

"It's only my suspicion…" officer Jenny whispered as she left.

~~

The Meowth Balloon

~~

          Floating in the sky, Jessie fixed her eyes on the little orange hair girl that have framed her. Jessie and James have mistakenly fallen into her trap in their salon. The DNA that was found on the letter was Jessie's DNA, she has carelessly left her bottle of water on the counter and that was a big mistake. The culprit have wiped the mouth of the water bottle onto the letter, therefore with Jessie's DNA. James was fixing the desk counter, and that's why his fingerprints were on the hammer. 

          "We'll strike tonight." Jessie said to James.

          "Yes Jessie."

          "Tonight we would get our revenge!"

          "Meowth! That's right!"

~~

          That woman knows too much. I have to get rid of her… Officer Jenny and the police force… Am I crazy? AGH! My head hurts. I can't go on with this forever. 

"Misty!" Brock's voice shouted in her head.  

Brock! What if he returns? No, he can't possibly do it. After all he is in no condition to…

Which characters should not be dead? (In future chapters and past chapters.)

          Professor Oak

          Brock

          Pikachu

          Ash's mother

          Misty

          James

          Jessie

          Officer Jenny

          Ash

(Choose up to three. XD)


	6. End It

End IT

          As Ash and his mother fixed breakfast, Misty was seating near the large window staring blankly outside. A storm is brewing and the wind has already picked up. She love storms…but this one is too big for her to even handle. Ash's mother have been cooking for the last three hours, it seem like she has something on her mind. She'd been baking turkey, making mash potatoes with yam, and lots of sweet lemon pies; Ash's favorite. 

          "Misty! Join us dear." Ash's mother invited. Misty slowly got up away from the gloomy window. She places herself next to Ash, who's gobbling up the pies.

          "Ash! Stop eating like that in front of Misty."

          "That's okay Mrs. Ketchum."

          "So, Misty how did it happened?"

          "What happened?"

          "You vanished for almost a month."

          "I…uh…got kidnapped. And then I escaped."

          "Really?" 

          "Yeah, Misty can tell us what really happened?" Ash asked.

          "What do you mean?"

          Outside the rain hit hard on the top of the Ketchum's house. Team Rocket has landed on roof. They slowly walk toward the roof's edge and followed it until they reaches the attic window, while inside the questioning continues.

          "How did you escaped?" Ash's mother asks calmly.

          "I sneaked away while they were away."

          "Where did they keep you?" Ash asked.

          "In an underground basement."

          "Where at?"

          "…in Pewter city."

          "That's a lie." Ash's mother cries out.

          "…"

          "What do you mean Mrs. Ketchum?"

          "Officer Jenny have told me that-

          "Told you what?" Misty looks deeply into Ash's mother's eyes.

          "Told that you've kill Pikachu and Brock." a voice broke the silence.

          "That's right little girl you can't get away from framing us." James joins in with Jessie.

          "You creep! You kidnapped me and now you-

          "You got my DNA from the mouth of my water bottle!"

          "And my fingerprints on the hammer which I was fixing the counter. And then I dropped it on my foot, so I have to get a bandage."

          "You have no proof that I did that. You are just a bunch of criminals. Ash don't believe what they said."

          "What about this?" Ash's mother holds up a Cerulean pin.

          "Misty, that's your pin…" Ash muttered.

          "I've got it when you were in our house!"

          "…I…I…"

          "So you were the one…so that means everything that have been said about you is all true? That you have murdered Brock! Not only that, but the professor and Pikachu!"

          "Ash, no please, I've dropped that pin…when…when…I…uh-

          "Misty! I can't believe it! All of this freaking time it was you all along! You have hurts worst than anything ever have, do you know that!!!" Ash cries.

          "Ash…I just want you…to love me."

          "How can I love someone like you, a devious treacherous cold-blooded murderer like you? You disgust me."

          "Ash, please understand me. I love you, I love you so much." Misty sobs dramatically.

          "Stop your fake tears. I'll end this, I'll have you arrested for the crimes you have committed."

          "Ash, please listen to me! You have never let your feelings out for me. You have never care about me…I…I…truly love you to a point that I can't think. To the point that whatever gets your attention, I'll want to destroy it! Isn't that what's true love is all about??? Hmmm…hmmm…Ash I love you…-

          "I do care about you, but…-

          "But your career is in the way…I know Ash…why don't I end it for you." Misty grabbed the knife from the table and darted at Ash. His mother quickly shoves him out of harms way. A quick scream of pain shriek through the air as Misty landed on the other side with a bloody knife in her hand. 

          "Mom!" Ash calls out.

          Team Rocket quickly helps the injured woman.

          "She's okay, but she's losing a lot of blood!" Jessie screamed.

          "You…you B**ch!"

          "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't…

          "I wish that you were dead!"

          "…" Misty quickly raises the bloody knife up to her throat and tempting to cut it.

          "Misty! No! I'm sorry, please don't kill yourself!"

          "But…. you just said that you wanted me to die." Misty whispered as a tears drop from her watery eyes. Ash quickly rush over to the lunatic Misty and grab her hand.

          "How nice it is to see that you care for me Ash." Misty smiles lifelessly.

          "Misty, please don't." Ash begged. Misty overpowered Ash's gripped and aims the knife towards his neck.

          "You and I…you first then me…" 

          "Drop it!" officer Jenny yelled out behind her with her guns aiming at Misty.

          "I love you Ash." Misty falls onto Ash.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

~-~-~-~-~-

~-~-~-

~-~-

~-~

*GASP*

Ash bolted straight up from his bed gasping for air.

THE END ~^_^~ 


End file.
